The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Automatic speech recognition systems can be configured to transcribe speech to text. In one example scenario, two users that speak different languages may utilize an automatic speech recognition system to transcribe each user's speech and then translate their speech to the language spoken/understood by the other user. This allows the users to communicate with each other in real-time without the need of a human translator. Conventional automatic speech recognition systems, however, may only be configured to recognize speech in a single language. Thus, the users may be required to manually switch between the particular language that the automatic speech recognition is listening for. This manual switching is time consuming and can interrupt the flow of the conversation between the users.